Unforgettable
by Son Gio
Summary: After Luffy defeats Arlong and the Straw Hats set sail, all seems well. But both Luffy and Nami can't sleep, and both end up on the deck that night. Luffy is acting very strange, along with Nami rapidly developing unusual feelings for her Captain. LuNa NOW A TWOSHOT
1. Confession

**Unforgettable**

 _ **I have come out of my dead act for the summer! Hopefully I'll have time to work more on fanfiction. Anyways, to give a quick synopsis, this takes place the night after Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Nami set sail from Arlong Park and Nami's village. If people like this enough, I might make this a twoshot or a threeshot. Note that I don't use Japanese terms, such as Nakama or Mugiwara. Only one I do use is Marimo.**_

 **10:02 PM, Deck of the Going Merry**

The cool night air was calming, the sound of the ocean breeze giving off a very peaceful aura. However, this orange-haired girl was not out to enjoy a midnight stroll around the ship, or simply enjoying fresh air. No, something else was on her mind.

Nami leaned over the railing of the _Going Merry_ , her thoughts ringing in her ears as the events from the previous day kept playing in her mind. When Luffy was revived, with the help of Genzo, the village Sherif, and her sister Nojiko. When his rubber arm caused Arlong Park's main building to split in two, when Zoro defeated Hachi, despite his elite Six-Sword style. Then, the moment she'll never forget, the one that somehow found it's way into nearly every thought she had.

 **Flashback**

 _Amongst the rubble of stone and wood that was Arlong Park's main building, a boy would emerge. He wore a red vest, blue jean shorts, and plain sandals. However, his beloved straw hat, which had formerly belonged to Red-Haired Shanks, was not on his head. In fact, it was on Nami, who was currently staring at him, who was standing amongst the rubble, with wide eyes._

" _NAMI!" He would bellow, his voice echoing throughout Arlong Park, which everyone heard. Not one person was speaking, dead silence._

" _NO MATTER WHAT, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIIIEEEND!" Would be the next words coming out of Monkey D. Luffy's mouth. Something hit Nami inside. Joy, Excitement, Relief, and...disappointment?_

 **End of Flashback**

The words echoed throughout her brain.

 _YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND!_

One would usually wonder why she felt disappointment at the words. But that was not the case. She was disappointed at the word "Friend", and even though they had only known each other for a few days, it felt like a lifetime and a grand adventure to her. That's why she felt so much more for her Captain than just "friend."

Although, she didn't know how she felt about him.

At first, the thought of her and Luffy together disgusted her. She told herself it was idiotic, as she had never had plans to ever be affectionate to anyone in that way. Now, however, the thought didn't seem bad at all. In fact, it was kind of appealing.

The _pat, pat, pat,_ sound of sandals on the wooden deck snapped her back to reality, knowing full well her Captain was behind her and made no effort to be silent. Possibly because he felt no need to.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Luffy asked, making his way beside Nami and staring with his round, blank eyes at the sea. Of course, that's all there was all around them, as Loguetown, their next stop, was still a good distance away.

"Next time you sneak up on me like that, I'll fine you fifty-thousand berries, Luffy." She would say in a steely tone, turning her head to her captain with a look of annoyance, though it was all an act. "And if you must know," She sighed, dropping her attitude "no, I couldn't."

"I can't sleep, but why can't you?"

"Why can't _you_?" She retorted, hating being questioned all together.

"I asked first." He whined.

"And you're going to answer first. Spit it out, rubber man."

"Fine. I just can't sleep. Too many things I'm thinking about."

Nami's jaw dropped so low, anyone would think it had sunk to the bottom of the sea.

"You're thinking?!"

Now, this may sound rude, but with his simple-minded behavior, anyone who knows him knows that he doesn't think. Period.

"Yeah, what's so strange about that?" He would ask, turning his head as well, completely oblivious to his own simple-mind.

"Nothing. What's on your mind?"

"Well...I can't talk about it."

"Is it that Shanks guy you told us about?"

"No..it's something else."

This was strange, Luffy never acted this serious. Usually, he'd wear his toothy grin and goof off. This was a completely different side of Monkey D. Luffy, a side that rarely anyone sees. Nami was slightly concerned, but interested at the same time.

"Like what?"

"I told you, I can't say."

"Luffy, you know you can trust me. Just say it."

"Nami..."

"Spit it out, or I'll fine you."

"Fine." He said reluctantly, heaving out a sigh.

"Nami...have you ever...liked someone before? Like...more than a friend?"

She thought she was prepared for anything, but this caught her WAY off guard. She nearly stumbled over on the deck itself, eyes widened. Now she was _really_ concerned, this wasn't like Luffy.

"Well...that's none of your buisiness!" She replied harsly, regretting the words the minute she said them, so then saying, "But if you must know, yes."

"Well, I kind of...have feelings for someone. I met her back at Arlong Park."

"Who... MONKEY D. LUFFY IF YOU LIKE NOJIKO I SWEAR I WILL-"

"It's not her."

"Good, good...who?"

"Promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Promise."

"I like you."

Nami's eyes widened further. _Me? He likes...me?_ She thought. Despite the initial shock, however, her heart began to race inside her chest, and happiness fireworked it's way inside her. But something caught her attention.

"But Luffy, you met me in Orange Town."

"Nami." Luffy would say, his black pupils resting on Nami's large brown ones. "I met the real you at Arlong Park. When I destroyed that building, I desroyed the mask you wore and I revealed your true self, the self that I'm falling for."

 _This is crazy! Since when does Luffy speak such intellegent words?!_ She thought, surprised at his statement. However, her happiness was still fueling her, and at that moment she knew.

"Luffy."

"Yeah, Nami?"

"I like you too. And thank you, for freeing my village, Monkey D. Luffy."

What happened next was so unexpected, so sudden, she nearly fell over.

Luffy took a step towards her and put his lips onto hers, not wanting to waste a moment and immediately wrapping his arms around her waist. Nami didn't know what to do, until she gave up, closing her eyes and returning the kiss, placing her left hand on his rubbery cheek.

Nearby, a certain green-haired swordsman watched the two from behind the wall of the main room of the _Going Merry_ , which had the kitchen and sleeping quarters.

Zoro's mouth would form into a smirk, as a quiet laugh emitted from him.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later."

 **I wanted to make a part where Sanji found out and he was all heartbroken, but only Zoro would ever be awake during the middle of the night. Please review, and tell me if I should continue this into a potential two-shot or three-shot! Note that I will not include Loguetown in following chapters, it will be focused on Luffy and Nami's relationship only.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, Dubstep out.**


	2. Reaction

**Unforgettable**

 **You asked for it, here it is. Might make this a three-shot, but this will show the crew's reactions. Also, I want to ask if anyone could get this story into a community? That way when the Two Shot (Or three-shot) is over, it will live on :). Also, what do y'all think about the name change? I like it better.**

 **Update: I wrote this thing out quite a bit and my PC froze. Now I gotta rewrite it. Greeeat.**

Nami hadn't talked to Luffy since that night. After their Loguetown escape, they had been too busy to see each other. Now Nami was in the crow's nest, as she had volunteered to take watch duty since she knew she wouldn't sleep. Luffy almost **died** and it worried her, especially since they had just become official.

She had thought about it a lot. she wanted to go with him, but she also wanted to go shopping, plus she didn't really want to see the execution platform. She found it creepy.

But after hearing the news she punched him on the back of the head the first chance she got.

Sighing, she closed the navigation book she had been holding, as she wasn't even paying attention. She leaned back on the pillow her head was propped on, pulling the soft blanket over her shoulders. She rested her eyes for a minute despite not being tired before she heard someone climb up the ladder.

Luffy poked his head out from the hole, his eyes meeting hers before climbing in the nest.

"Sorry I scared you." He said, putting his head on the pillow while Nami gave him some blanket. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I think we should tell the crew tomorrow. No use prolonging telling them of our relationship. Besides, they would just find out eventually."

Nami nodded, that topic had been on her mind as well. Though a question came to mind, a question she had been thinking over for the last two nights.

"How are you acting so..." She tried not to sound rude, but couldn't come up with a better phrase. Luffy seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Smart? Let me see how I can explain..."

Luffy closed his eyes, and Nami almost thought he was falling asleep until he opened them and looked down at her.

"You see..usually I don't use my brain on my decisions. My brain gives me doubts if I think about it too much so I trust my instincts and emotions. My emotions may be simple but I find them more accurate. I simply don't like to think. I only think when I'm coming up with fighting strategies and when I need to give a speech to motivate the crew. Right now I feel that it's needed for me to use my brain."

 _Will I ever get used to this?_ Nami thought to herself as she pondered his words. They had a point, she always used her brain and it was always telling her to run. It was only when she really had to fight that she did, and even then her Bo-Staff could only do so much. It explained why Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji were never afraid to charge in even if they didn't have a chance, while her and Usopp (usually) ran without second thought.

 _I always knew he was_ _extraordinary, but I always thought of him as a dense guy who had his moments. Luffy is truely something else, I can't seem to understand him. He's an amazing man.._

"I think I understand." She said finally. Before she could continue, however, they heard someone else come up the ladder. Before they could even move a finger, Zoro popped his head up, not even a trace of surprise on his blank face.

"Shut up and don't bother explaining." He said before they could speak a word. Zoro crawled into the tiny crow's nest.

He was forced to lay a few inches from Luffy, which he found too close for comfort, but had no choice. After all, the crow's nest wasn't built for three people. Ignoring Nami's slight blush, he began to explain.

"I saw you two the other night. I had gotten hot in the Men's Quarters and came outside to sleep. I was laying against the main building behind some crates when I heard you come out, Nami, and then Luffy followed close by."

 _Flashback_

 _Zoro leaned his back against the wall of the main building with his hands behind his head, feeling the cool night air against his face. He lay like that for several minutes, being completely aware of his surroundings despite being asleep. However, he opened an eye and peered past the crates, revealing Nami walking to the front of the ship._

 _He didn't think much of it, but when he heard the "pat pat" sound of Luffy's sandals, he couldn't help but watch. He saw as they talked, not able to pick up exact words but saw as they turned to each other, both very close._

 _He saw them speak before they kissed, wrapping each other in an embrace. He smirked, leaning back against the wall. He'd seen enough._

 _"I knew it would happen sooner or later."_

 _End Flashback_

Nami's blush grew, a deep crimson red as Zoro continued.

"It was obvious to me. Think of it this way. He let you wear is straw hat. The rest of the crew isn't even allowed to touch it. By then it was obvious to me that he had a thing for you. Luckily Usopp and the shitty cook didn't pick it up. By the way, Luffy, whenever you do tell them, expect a few kicks from dartboard-brow."

Luffy shrugged. "I know. But it doesn't matter. Sanji will get over it eventually. Besides, when we get another girl in the crew he'll just swoon over her like always."

Nami had to chuckle at this, remembering when he tried to flirt with Nojiko only to be knocked out cold.

Afterwards they sat in silence, Zoro fallikg asleep with Nami cuddling Luffy. Luffy had his eyes closed, but his breathing wasn't as steady like Zoro's, letting her know he was awake. Nami continued to stare at the night sky, trying to find various constellations in the stars.

"I'd say it's about three in the morning. Zoro, we should probably get back to the Men's Quarters." Luffy said, turning to Zoro with his eyes now opened. Zoro nodded while Nami pouted a bit. Zoro retreated down the latter, followed by Luffy, but not before he gave Nami a quick kiss goodnight.

* * *

The crew was woken by Sanji calling for breakfast. Of course, Luffy zoomed out of the room and into the kitchen, launching himself into his chair with his mouth wide open and his tongue sticking out, while pounding his fists on the table.

"FOOD SANJI GIVE ME FOOD."

Sanji laid out a large plate stacked with sausages and eggs with toast, all sprinkled with seasoning while he gave everybody else a smaller helping.

"NAMI SWAAAAN, I MADE YOU A DELICIOUS SMOOTHIE TO HAVE WITH BREAKFAST." Sanji swooned with hearts in his eyes. Zoro and Usopp groaned, as they only had juice to drink (In Zoro's case, Sake)

"Hey shitcook, make yourself useful and make us some of that."

"Make me, Marimo (Moss head)"

"What did you call me, dartboard brow?!"

"You heard me, shitty swordswoman. Why don't you hide yourself over that bandanna, make yourself useful for once."

"You wanna fight, blondie?!"

"Bring it on."

The two were interrupted by Nami, who punched them hard in the back of the head.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, while Sanji jumped up and danced around her.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU NAMIII"

After a loud groan from Zoro, and a glare at him from Sanji, everyone finished their meal, each one having to block Luffy's outstretched hand from stealing food off their plates.

As everyone began to walk out, Luffy blocked the doorway. This made everyone slightly shocked, this wasn't like Luffy. He pointed at the table and they sat back down. Nami and Zoro picked up on what he was doing rather quickly, while Sanji and Usopp didn't have a clue.

"Everyone, I have something I need to say..." Luffy said, standing in front of the dining table. "I'm in a relationship.." Nami walked up and held his hand, but let him finish. This action made Sanji gasp dramatically while Usopp opened his mouth slightly. "..with Nami."

What happened next was quite bizarre.

Usopp was just sitting there with his eyes popping out of their sockets while Sanji lay on the ground, pounding the ground with his fist.

"Of everyone she could have chosen...it had to be our shitty captain. Wait. YOU THREATENED HER DIDN'T YOU, SHITTY RUBBER MAN?!" Sanji jumped up and tried to strike Luffy in the temple with a spinning kick, only to have Luffy grab it with one hand. His hat covered his eyes, and his mouth was a disapproving frown.

Sanji was awestruck. Even for Luffy, grabbing his leg mid-kick like that was not easy to do. "HE DIDN'T THREATEN ME, WHO DO YOU THINK HE IS?!" Nami yelled, while Sanji saw her point. He tried desperately to find some answer, but none of them Luffy would do. He settled for laying on the ground with tears flooding out of his eyes, pounding the ground while everyone sweatdropped.

"Ah..well, to be honest, you guys are kind of cute together." Usopp said after getting over the initial shock. Luffy flashed a grin, his hat no longer covering his eyes.

"Shishishishi!"

 **OH MY GOD**

 **You guys wouldn't believe how many times my shitty laptop crashed or Chrome shut down and I had to restart.**

 **It's done though. Chapter 2 is written. Now to re-name the story and the other chapter.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
